Coming Out
by BeSt-Shippers
Summary: What happens when Beckett shows her kinky box! *Pure Caskett Smutt*


Hey guys Sophie and Tessa here! So, this is our first fanfic so go easy on us! This is our starting point in which we can only do better from here!

Rated: M

Summary: What happens when Beckett shows her kinky box :3 *M Rated kiddies so don't say we didn't warn ya!* swearing also involved!

Disclaimer: As much as we wish we did, we do not own anything, all rights go to our King AWM and anyone affiliated with him!

* * *

On the elevator ride up to Beckett's apartment, Castle could barely contain his excitement. A large grin filled his face, as he wondered what on Earth Beckett's "kinky box" contained. Ideas kept popping in to his writers mind, as to what it could possibly be. Beckett kept glancing up at him, struggling to hide the smirk caused by the expression on Castle's face. Nerves and excitement were fighting a battle in her stomach. Walking through the door of her apartment, Castle spun and grabbed Kate by the waist, slamming the door with her back. He instantly brought his lips to hers, his kiss deep and full of need. Surprised by the sudden movement, Beckett hesitated slightly before wrapping her arms around Castle's neck. She returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm, bringing her hand up and running it through his tousled hair.

"Hmmm..." Beckett responded with a sudden urgency. "Take me now Rick!" Kate moaned against his lips, only to have Castle pull back slightly.

"Wait..." Castle's brow rose as a sly grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. "What about your kinky box? You said you'd show me what's inside!" Slowly, Castle brushed his lips against hers, sucking and biting her lower lip. Groaning into his mouth, Beckett slid her hands down his chest before quickly ducking under his arm.

"I'll be back". Her hips swaying, Kate walked over to her bedroom, locking the door after she closed it behind her. Although she was the one who brought up the topic of her kinky box as a way of teasing Castle, she had hoped that he wouldn't ask for her to show him just yet, that he had waited a little longer till she was comfertable enough to reveal her kinky side. However, Rick was persistent in his ways, meaning Kate would just have to ignore the butterflies floating around in her stomach. She had shared many an intimate and exciting sexual moment with Castle, and she certainly enjoyed it, but she was still slightly hesitant to show this side of her. She opened her warbdrobe, going straight for the right corner towards the back. Hidden amongst her clothes, she found a purple box. Kate lifted the lid, looking inside, a mischevious grin filling her face as she did so. Castle was going to love this! And this thought caused her to push that nervous feeling aside.

While she was getting ready, Castle paced up and down the lounge, waiting for her to come out. "What's taking her so long?" he thought to himself, becoming increasingly nervous as every second passed by.

The slow creak of Beckett's door caused him to spin on the spot, his jaw dropping open as he gasped.  
"Oh My God Kate, WOW!"

She used her finger to point to the bedroom. "Rick.. Are you ready for this?" Castle gulped as he followed the brunette into her bedroom. This was a side of Kate that Rick had never seen before. Always the one to remain on the reserved and private side, she was constantly teasing Rick, but he had no idea of just how mischeveous she was! Since they had first succumbed to the passion they felt toward eachother and became a couple, Kate had introduced Rick to her mischeveous side, the side that he had dreamed about, but never believed was acctually true. She was more playful than Castle could have ever imagined, providing the two with countless bedroom adventures. Rick of course enjoyed every single minute of it!

Castle stared at her now, taking in every inch of her body. She was wearing a black-leather cat-woman like body suit. It hugged her body tightly, showing off her curves. It covered the length of her arms and legs, with the suit coming down at the front and revealing her cleavage, in ways that had Castle's head spinning. Her hair fell in thick waves over her shoulders, just how Castle liked it. A blindfold was hanging from her finger, swaying back and forth slightly. The look Castle gave her, and his constant hungry stare, caused Beckett's heart to flutter, all her worries being long since forgotten. "Ready for some fun Mr Castle?" She looked up at Castle through her lashes, a hungry look in her eyes that caused a slight hardening in Castle's lower abdomen.

"Yes Kate, god YES". Castle growled, his arousal taking over. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against her bedroom door. Grasping her hair and exposing her neck, he kissed her hungrily, sucking and biting along her neck line. Kate moaned as their lips locked, opening her mouth to give him better access. He slipped his expert tongue into hers, causing loud moans to escape from the back of Beckett's throat. He brought his hands to the top of her spine, finding the zip, and slowly began to slide it down.

"Stop! Castle...no. Stop!" Beckett gasped, slowly pulling away from him as she controlled her urge to jump him right there.

"What's the matter Kate?"

"Bed. NOW!" He stumbled onto the bed, his arousal growing increasingly. Kate glided on top of him within seconds. "You have been a very naughty boy Rick Castle"

"Did she just use her Russian accent?" Castle thought to himself. "God that was HOT!"

"What are you going to do to me Detective, teach me a lesson?"

"Oh more than that Mr Castle, more than that!" She pulled up the blindfold and covered his eyes with it, making sure her already peaked breasts were rubbing against his chest. This caused another stir in Castle's lower abdomen, the hardness becoming more apparent through the denimn of his jeans. She finished tying the blindfold, moving backward off the bed.

"You have way too many clothes on." Kate continued speaking in her Russian accent, the seduction dripping from her lips. She was driving Castle crazy, her fingers sliding down his stomach and over the bulge in his jeans as she walked beside the bed. Moving away from the bed, she stared at Castle as he lifted his head and began to sit up. She had wanted to tease him and make him wait a little longer, but her want for him took over. Out of nowhere Kate pounced on top of him, pushing him back onto the pillows as she straddled him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sucking his bare chest as she made her way down towards his stomach. Her movements were painstakingly slow, and although she loved to tease him, she was becoming less and less patient herself, her want for him overriding her sense of self control. Rick's hand grabbed hers  
"I may be unable to see you detective, but I know you also have too much on". His breathing heavy, he carefully felt his way to her back and found the zip to her suit. He pulled it down very slowly and slid it off her shoulders. Kate could barely control herself now, and it took all she could not to rip the suit off for him and dive for his lips. He pulled her suit off swiftly, and threw it to the floor, where it landed in a pile next to his shirt. He began feeling around for her bra clasp, only to find she was not wearing a bra. Bringing her breast to his mouth, he began to devour it. While sucking her ever hardening nipple, he started to kneed her other breast, giving it the same amount of care. Kate groaned in pleasure, pushing into his mouth. His tongue traced circles around her tender nipple, his fingers pinching and circling her other.

His erection was growing at her hip, a pool of wetness forming between Kate's legs as he continued. God she wanted him. BADLY. She pulled away from him suddenly, gasping slightly at the cold air on her breasts. Unzipping his jeans, she pulled them down ever so quickly. Next, she tugged at his boxers, his erection finally springing free.

"Kate, I need to see you!" Castle groaned, moving his hands to take the blindfold off.

"Not yet Rick!" Kate was still using her Russian accent. She slowly started sucking his ear, her breath hot on his skin, sending chills down his spine. She moved caressingly down his body, stopping to trace his naval with her tongue. Moving further down, she took him in her mouth.

"Fuck Kate!" Putting her mouth over his tip, she thrusted him fully towards the back of her throat. Rick moaned loudly. "Kate. Oh God Kate". She continued to suck and bore, her tounge rolling across his tip and the down the length of his unit. As she pulled in deeper Castle moaned again, the wetness between Kate's legs growing rapidly at his arousal. She could feel he was nearly ready.

"Come for me Rick!"

"Kate, I'm going to..." He forced his hands to her head to bring her up.

"No Rick, come!" She brought her lips back to his tip, her tounge swirling quickly over the top as she put her hand around his base and slid it up and down continuously. He couldn't hold on any longer, her movements driving him into a deep spiral of pleasure. He came into her mouth and she shallowes without gagging.

"Fuck Kate! God you're so amazing!"

" Mmhh..." She sat back up and took his blind fold off.

Gazing into his eyes, she feels a lustful burning in her stomach. "I need you inside of me now Rick."

"Detective, I see you have way to many clothes on" He joked, slowly pulling down her black-laced panties. He inserted two fingers into her sex, his sudden movement causing a gasp to escape her lips.

"Geez Kate you're so wet" She moaned as he circled her clit, massaging it with his expert fingers.

"Oh Rick...Now Rick. Now! Ohhh...I need you!" Her wish was his command. He slowly placed himself in front of her sex and thrusted into her slowly before pulling out. It was now his turn to tease, but he couldn't control himself for much longer.

She gasped "Oh..." This wasn't fucking, it never was with Rick. He made love to her like no one else ever had.

He then thrusted back into her, harder and deeper, thrust after thrust. He cupped her tender breasts into his hands. "Oh fuck Kate," her hips automatically met his needy thrusts as they both picked up the rhythm.

"Oh Castle! Rick!" she moaned.

He thrusted into her deeper now, making them both groan. He could feel that she was nearing her climax, and that thought led him closer to his.

"Come for me Kate" he whispered into her ear. That was enough to send her over the edge. Her orgasm hit, spiralling her out of control as her body uncontrollably shook. He was still inside of her, thrusting.

He was ready now too. "Rick, now!"

Her words were his undoing. "Fuck Kate. Oh God!" He now came into her, collapsing on top of her body, panting, his breathing heavy.

"You're so beautiful Kate. There are no others who can do anything as amazing as that. You truly are extraordinary."

"You're not too bad yourself Castle" she replied, her breathing slowly going back to normal.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For showing me your kinky side."

"Always Rick. I love you."

He swallowed hard, not believing the words that had just come out of her mouth. Kate Beckett had just told him that she loved him!

"I love you too Kate. More than you can imagine"

Kate snuggled into Rick's side, his arm snaking over her hip and resting on her lower back. He kisses the top of her head, a huge smile filling his face.

"That outfit was so damn sexy! Do you have more?" He joked as Kate looked up at his face.

"I dunno Castle, why don't we find out?"

They both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Please Review, we both would love your input, please be nice! :)**


End file.
